


Two for the Moon

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Full Moon, Multi, Protectiveness, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia knows they could kill her. They <i>want</i> to kill her. But instead, they watch her, and she watches them, and they try not to kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle prompt #18: Pain.

Lydia knows they could kill her. They _want_ to kill her. But instead, they watch her, and she watches them, and they try not to kill each other.

“You _bitch_ ,” Erica growls, tossing her head from side to side, the air shaking with Lydia’s scent. She drags her claws down Laura’s flanks, leaving scores of red lines. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

Laura snaps at Erica with sharp teeth, catching her neck and drawing blood right beneath her chin, only inches away from a death bite. “Don’t talk to her like that. That’s just the moon.”

Lydia takes a step back from the circle of mountain ash around her girlfriends, her wolves. She hates to see them in anguish, their bodies crumpled and shifted from a moon they can’t control, but she cannot bring herself to hate the way they look when they take their pain out on one another. The teeth, the claws, the streaks of bloody scratches and deep bites that heal in seconds as the moonlight hits their bare bodies—it’s beautiful, and it makes Lydia throb at her core.

“Stay back,” Laura groans through her teeth, red eyes on Lydia as she drags Erica into the dirt by her neck. “Stay right where you are.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lydia whispers, and watches her wolves devour each other.


End file.
